


Love, Nadja

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Love Simon AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Nadja thinks she's the only gay kid at her school. But a message on the school message board proves her wrong...
Relationships: Jenna/Nadja (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Kudos: 3





	Love, Nadja

One new text.

**[GiGi; 8:13pm]**

Have you seen the school chat, lately?

**[Me; 8:14pm]**

No, why?

**[GiGi; 8:14pm]**

There's gay kid at our school.

  
  


Nadja looked down at the text, completely and utterly confused.

To solve her confusion, she went to the school's website and clicked on the message board.

'No one knows I'm lesbian, I guess it's better that way.' ~the Elven Nerd.

There were responces like 'seriously, wtf'.

Nadja thought for a moment before creating a new gmail account and then messaging this so called 'elf'.

To elfgirl67@ gmail.com

From theredqueen666@ gmail.com

Dear Elf,

I'm just like you! I am a lesbian. I'm closeted to everyone. But, since I'm out to you, maybe we can just talk?

Signed, the Red Queen.

Nadja hit send and flop back onto her bed. All she hoped was she'd get a responce.

  
  
  



End file.
